Irrevocable
by abstractXromance
Summary: Two years after Cloud's finace's death. Strange people are appearing in Cloud, Sora and Roxas' town. Who are they? Do they want acceptance, or something else? ClouxVincent SoraXRiku Akuroku For my BFF XD
1. Preface

This is dedicated to my dearest friend Sarah B. She is probably the most amazing person, ever. She asked for a story with Cloud and Vincent, and since I have been reading _Twilight_, I decided to mix in my fair share of creatures of the night. There's some Akuroku and RikuSora for kicks and giggles. I enjoy this plot. It's easy to write. I think I have a thing for vampires...

...Irrevocable...

_Impossible to be retracted or recalled; unable to be repealed or annulled; unchangeable; irreversible; unalterable; as an irrevocable fate..._

_**I never thought he would be the one to die.**_

That same thought raced over and over in my head.

I was the one in SOLDIER. I was the one supposedly risking my life on a daily basis to better our government and protection. I was the one always gone away from home. It should have been me.

My hands gripped the wheel. I could barely see. Of course it would rain on the day of his funeral. That's how things play out.

Driving from the funeral home didn't take much time. The procession was a short one. Most of the people had just came to the calling hours.

I realized I was starting to swerve. My brother took the wheel. He half smiled at me. I did the same.

Standing there beside the rectangular plot where he would lie for the rest of eternity was about the hardest thing I had yet to do in my life. The priest went over his many accomplishments.

He was a famous scientist. He helped cure diseases.

He was my fiance.

The wind blew the rain horizontally. It smacked against my cheek. I didn't care. I didn't feel it anyway.

The man in black bowed his head. Time to give our final prayers. My eyes closed. They saw only him. His smile. His eyes. The way his black hair shown in the moonlight...

By the time I opened my eyes, people were dispersing. The priest lifted his hand from the black box and shook his head. It looked as if he mouthed the words "too soon" but it may have been wishful thinking.

I looked around. My brother, Sora, stood a few yards away talking to our cousin. A few other friends were turned away, looking at anything besides the bleak death box. My would-be in-laws were now approaching me. I hoped they would pass me by.

My eyes moved from the crowd to the casket. I didn't want to talk to them. I knew I would have to.

"Cloud hunny," a gray, middle-aged woman placed a hand on my shoulder, "he loved you very much."

I gave her a stiff nod and said nothing.

Neither did my "father-in-law." He just looked at me with those unaccepting eyes of his and stomped off.

The woman shook her head. "Pay no attention to him, dear. It's hard for him, too, you know."

"I know," I said.

"He --" her voice cracked. "was a good boy. He cared deeply about you."

I nodded. The response must have been good enough for her because she turned away from me and walk away.

No one else paid any attention to me. The rain started to pick up. The water hit my face, bringing down my spiked hair. The golden locks hid my eye rather well. I didn't feel like moving them. I continued my blank stare. No one could make me move.

The priest put a hand on my shoulder. Who knows how long he had been standing next to me.

"You should say your goodbyes," he said quietly. "The family's meeting at their restaurant in about 20 minutes. They'll want you there."

I nodded and walked toward the casket. My legs touched the cold box. I placed my right hand where his chest would be. I felt nothing but hard metal. The tears were silently falling from my eyes.

I could hear a car pulling up close to the site. Sora had probably driven the car to pick me up. There's no way I could drive like this.

I closed my eyes. My time was limited. This was it. The last time I would be close to his body.

My hand lingered on the black surface. My mouth opened. I knew what I had to say.

"I love you," my voice cracked. "Goodbye, Vincent."


	2. New Day

Here's the first real chapter. Enjoy. More to come.

...Irrevocable...

_Impossible to be retracted or recalled; unable to be repealed or annulled; unchangeable; irreversible; unalterable; as an irrevocable fate..._

XxxXx...2 years later...xXxxX

"Cloudddddd," Sora screamed from the first floor. "You have work in like 30 minutes."

I exited the bathroom and straightened my shirt. I walked slowly down the staircase and eyed my brother, "And you had class at 8 and are still home." I pointed to my wrist like I had a watch. Who used watches these days?

Sora shrugged. "Who cares? I'm not getting paid for that crap." Sora walked away. He sat himself down on the couch and flipped on the PS2. The conversation was obviously over.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I never drank before... Things change I guess. I sat at the table and stared out the window. The sun shown. It made me cringe.

He loved being out at night. When we first started dating, I worked nights. He made me switch to days so we could be together after dark. I had considered switching back to my old shift, just to fill the nights. They were bleak and lifeless without him.

I took another drink.

"Sora, I'll be home around 5. Try to be here for dinner, for once," I said, not expecting a response. I grabbed my backpack and took off. Only in SOLDIER would there be a 100 grand paying job that required black jeans and a backpack.

Work was about seven miles away. I usually walked, well ran. I cursed myself for waking up late. I needed to run more. I was out of shape, at risk of losing my position, and yet, I couldn't bring myself to care.

My black Volvo purred under my hands. Zero to 60 in seconds flat. God, I loved this car. It was a gift from him. One of many.

No one said "hi" to me anymore. No reason to. It's not like I ever said anything back. The secretary smiled at me anyway. She always did. I think she's liked me for a while. Pointless.

I jogged up the four flights of stairs and pretended it made up for the months of inactivity. I sprinted to the briefing room and took a seat at the back of the table.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Strife," Sephiroth snarled. "Now, before Strife interrupted us, I was discussing the infiltration at..."

And my mind turned off. I didn't care about the specifics. I just needed to know when we were leaving to tell Sora. Then I could go maim whoever I felt like. I needed the release of tension. Dear God, did I need that release.

A few minutes passed filled with maps, charts and "informative packets." None of which I paid any mind to. Sephiroth noticed this and shook his head. He also noticed that I didn't give a shit. Ten to fifteen minutes later, the final screen to his powerpoint appeared.

"We're going to Luca in a week. We'll be there for approximately two weeks," He stood from the table. "You're all dismissed, except you, Strife."

Of course it was me. It's always me. It always has been me. I lean back in my chair as everyone files out behind me. Sephiroth approaches me. A man with red hair stood behind him. I suddenly realized what this was all about.

"As much as I don't like to admit it, you're a damn good fighter," Sephiroth said, looking directly through me. I think the wall behind me was showing through my eyes. "Reno here just joined us from a different division. He can only train at night. The sun burns his eyes. Some medical condition."

He paused. I believe he expected me to say something here, but I knew no matter what I said, I would be stuck with the job. I stared at the wall behind him. It reflected on his hair.

"He'll be perfect for us. We need someone else that's good at night fighting. Cloud, you're new shift will be from 5 to midnight. I made it shorter. I know you have you brother with you," Sephiroth explained.

He paused again. I knew he expected a thank you. I wouldn't give him any of the sort. He was a bastard.

"You're free to leave," Sephiroth said. "Come back around 6."

He turned and walked out of the briefing room. I looked at my new "partner." "Nice sun goggles," I snickered and pointed to his forehead.

He snorted, "Nice hair."

I threw back his insult and moved on. "So, do you really need training? Or can we be adults and slack off?"

"Whatever you want," Reno stood in front of me. "I've been in service for more years than these guys need to know about."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, then," I stood and stretched. "You new to Balamb?" I didn't know what to think of this guy. He was about the same height as me. He wore all black and a white undershirt. He looked more like he was going out than going to battle.

"You could say that," He said looking over my shoulder. Was the window to the hallway that entertaining?

I walked in front of his gaze. "Whatever. Meet here around 7." I started toward the door.

"I thought Sephiroth said 6?" for a question, his voice was quite monotone.

I snickered, "Rule 1: Everything Sephiroth says is up to interpretation." I opened the door, "See you at 7."

I decided to change into some sweats. If we were really leaving in two weeks, I needed to tone up. I parked my Volvo behind some tress. I didn't need jealous kids keying it.

The park wasn't exactly beautiful. The trees were diseased and the paths were overgrown with moss and weeds. Plus side to the city's lack of involvement in the upkeep of public place: No one ran the paths. I was free to run as fast as I wanted and for as long as I wanted without worrying about tripping over Little Miss Molly and her small yipping dog.

It was only 10 a.m. when I started my run. I figured I could go about two hours without stopping. In my prime that number was doubled.

Running gave me time to think. Nothing else was going on except my mp3 player of choice running random songs through my head. Even then, the songs did nothing for my conscious. That's probably why I stopped running for long stretches of time; running left too much time for my thoughts.

TV, movies, video games, cooking, cleaning, doing taxes and talking to Aerith all provided me with distractions from the hideous facts of life. But running, running was mindless and didn't control all my thoughts.

I completed my first lap of the park and was all ready slipping back into the past. The night I got the call burned behind my eyes. I thought they were joking. Vincent was smarter than that. He wouldn't let one of his experiments get the best of him. Then again, this particular experiment he kept quite concealed. He claimed it was top secret, but we worked for the same company.

The past two years were full of theories. Most of them made me sound crazy. Most of them I never thought twice about. Except one.

The calling hours were closed casket. Lazard said the experiment left him unrecognizable. They had to use dental records to identify him. It was for my best record that I didn't see the body. Or so they said.

I tried to tell them that I didn't care, that I needed closure. No one listened. So I said goodbye to a black box. Not exactly what I had in mind.

But what if he wasn't in the box? What if he never really died?

Those thoughts go through everyone's head. I had to keep telling myself that. I had to tell myself that I was sane. That this was normal. I could make up theories that my fiance was still alive somewhere or Lazard was hiding him.

Maybe Vincent had found something the company didn't want him to... Maybe he found something and wanted to leave the company and they wouldn't let him.. Maybe I'm just crazy.

I tripped on a hole and fell to my knees. Something wet fell on my hand. I was, crying? I shook my head. This is exactly why I didn't run.

I glanced at my watch. Only 10:45. Hours until I had to be anywhere. I needed to get my mind off of things. I drove home for a nap.

I woke up to Sora and our cousin Roxas coming home from class. At 4 p.m. I groaned as I sat up from the couch.

"I don't know who he is, I just know he's different," Roxas was telling Sora. "He's in my night classes."

"Just because some guy is tall, beautiful and you only see him at night doesn't mean he's different, Roxas," Sora turned and noticed me on the couch. I wasn't supposed to be home until 5. "Cloud?! Don't tell me they fired you."

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "No such luck," I stood and made my way to the kitchen. All of the sudden I was quite perished. "Got moved to nights again. Have to train some guy who supposably can't be out in the day. Something about his eyesight."

Roxas point energetically in my general direction, "See! They're at SOLDIER too!"

Sora laughed as he shook his head, "I'm really doubting that some college student has anything to do with a first at SOLDIER." Sora's face turned to a frown. "So, you're not going to be around much anymore?"

I chuckled and patted my brother's hair. "It's not like you're around enough to miss me," I said with a smile. I loved my brother. I really did. Good kid. Not too many friends, basically just Roxas and Namine. Never did a bad thing in his life. Complete opposite of me.

Sora ducked from my hand. "I'll still miss you." I nodded, expecting him to say more. "Still doing dinner tonight?"

"You bet," I smiled. "You staying for dinner, too, Roxas?"

"Depends. I have class at 7. Will we be done by then?" Roxas plopped himself on the couch.

"Well, considering I have to be at work at 7, I can even drive you to class," I walked to the kitchen and grabbed three steaks from the freezer. I listened to make sure the two were still alive, and that Sora wasn't freaking out.

Sora has lived with me since he started college. Mom and dad lived about an hour out of the city in a small suburb. Sora wanted to go to school here but was against the dorm life. About three months after he moved in, our home was attacked by Wutai troops. They left no survivors.

He's lived with me for three and a half years and dealt with my insanity. He probably knew me switching shifts had some deeper meaning. He was probably waiting for Roxas to leave so I could tell him. I sighed and defrosted the steak.

I had to tell him I was leaving. He would worry. I grabbed a beer and walked back to the living room.

Roxas and Sora were watching some random anime. I tapped Sora's shoulder, "Hey, can you come to the kitchen for a minute?"

Sora stood and shot me a very unhappy face. He nodded as he moved to the kitchen. He took a seat. "When are you leaving?"

I sighed and took a drink. "A week. Sephiroth says we'll be gone for two."

Sora nodded. It had been a few months since I left. He didn't like being left alone in a huge house. "Where are you going?"

"You know I'm not supposed to tell you that," I smiled.

"And you know you will anyway," he stuck out his tongue at me.

"You know me too well," I walked over to the microwave and checked on the thawing steaks. "Luca. I didn't pay attention to the brief. We recruited some new guy to come along with us. Only firsts going. Should be a quick job since we all know what we're doing."

"Or a tough job and they only want the best going and then you'll end up hurt or dead," Sora whined with his puppy dog eyes.

I took the seat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. "It's going to take a lot more than some Luca soldiers to hurt let alone kill me."

"A bit cocky are we?" Sora chuckled.

"Just enough," I released him and remained seated. I was the best out there. Sephiroth even said so. Sure, I wasn't in the greatest shape, but I was the best regardless. "Just try not to worry too much. I'll ask Roxas to stay with you while I'm away."

Sora shifted in his seat, staring at a cup on the table. "You don't have to..."

"I know, but we both know it will be for the best," I moved from the table and set the over to broil. "Go have fun with Roxas. Don't worry about me. I'll be training all day and night."

Sora walked over to the counter and grabbed my beer. I thought he was going to take a drink. Nope. He poured it down the sink. He then walked to the fridge and grabbed the remaining cans. "You're not drinking. You're doing nothing that will increase the chances of you... of you dying."

I nodded. Vincent's death was hard on Sora, too. He looked up to him like he was a brother. He practically was, to Sora. I couldn't imagine what losing me would do to him. I should have known better than to drink in front of him. "I won't do anything that will potentially cause harm to me."

"Thank you!" Sora exclaimed. He was suddenly hugging my waist. "You're the best!"

"There's the Sora I know and love." He released his grip and smiled. "Now go keep Roxas company. Leave him in there too long and he'll have created some theory that we'll be abducted by the new guys in town and turned into vampires."

We both bursted into laughter. Roxas was one to suspect. If only Sora knew about my little habit. He would probably laugh at me as well. Then again, it could just run in the family.

Sora exited the kitchen and I was left to my cooking. I never cooked when Vincent was alive. I never had the need to. The man could do everything. When he passed away, I was thrown into some altered reality. I couldn't even remember how to do laundry.

I met Vincent Valentine when I was 20 years old, seven years ago. My first day with SOLDIER. I wasn't really with SOLDIER, just at the headquarters. An orientation of sorts. I walked into the room with the rest of the would-be thirds, and there he was. He was standing with men in white lab coats, but he wore black, tight fitting clothing. I didn't know what to think of him.

The whole briefing was pointless. Well, I'm sure I could have learned something, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He wore a red bandanna. His leather pants... I don't know why, but I was hooked the moment I saw him. Then, somewhere between Sephiroth telling us we were merely pawns to the organization and Lazard demanding our lives, he looked at me.

His eyes were red. I remembered that. I wasn't sure if he was looking at me. There were at least 50 other people in the room. I was dressed exactly like they were. I didn't stand out. Then I realized I was still staring at him. I quickly looked away, but something inside of me made me look back. He was still gazing in my general direction, this time, he chuckled. I blushed.

Then, like clockwork, Sephiroth broke the orientation for lunch and within seconds he was beside me.

"Do you have a staring problem, Cloud Strife?" he said, suddenly turning to look me straight in the eyes.

My jaw dropped. I had never seen this man in my life. He knew my name. I tried to form a coherent sentence, but all I came up with was, "Yes." So many times, even now, I look back at that response and smack myself.

He laughed. His laugh was dark and infectious, but also brief. "I am Vincent Valentine. I recruited you."

I nodded. That reaction, too, in retrospect made no sense.

"I'm a scientist here. I work part time at the university doing research. Saw you on the track team once or twice," he explained. He knew I needed the explanation. "You have any plans for lunch?"

Something was burning. My veggie mix was smoking. I shook my head. I thought that after two years the flashbacks would become less frequent. I was horribly mistaken. My hands had been making dinner throughout my memory of the past. It was nearly finished. I turned from my creation to set the table.

"Roxas, Sora, dinner," I called. They walked in discussing the plot to whatever they were watching. I sighed when I thought about how this would be the last dinner we would share for upward of a month. I shook off the disappointment and put a smile on my face. No use upsetting anyone.

"Sora tells me you're leaving soon," Roxas blurted out with a mouthful of steak.

I sighed. Roxas was one for bringing up taboo subjects. "Yeah. Duty calls, I guess."

He nodded. "Do I need to worry or tell my parents or anything?" Roxas knew I couldn't tell him everything. I knew that since Vincent's death, my whole family had me on their radar, waiting for something that may make me snap.

"Nah," I glanced at Sora. He was staring at his uneaten food. I hated the thought of leaving him. "Routine stuff. The briefing was pretty basic. Just some unruly soldiers needing an ass kicking. Most of the time needed for the mission will be spent hiking through a jungle to find the dammed city."

"Good," Roxas said, now more amused by the task of slicing his food into tiny bites.

Dinner progressed quickly. I tried to keep the conversation as light as possible considering the current situation. I actually made Sora laugh a few times. Before everything happened, Sora was always smiling. He was a happy kid. Sometimes I blame myself for his change in moods. If I could only move on, maybe things would go back to normal.

Move on, hah. Like I could do that.

I cleared the table and Roxas went to gather his things for class. Sora started to wash the dishes. "Cloud?" his voice was quiet. Obvious he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Hm?" I said while sticking left overs in the fridge. "What's up?"

"You're not as OK as you seem, right?" I looked at him. His eyes glistened in the fluorescent lighting.

I closed he refrigerator door and pulled Sora close to my body. "Sora..." his body trembled in my arms. "I don't think things are ever going to be OK again." So much loss in three years will do that to a family.

I could feel his tears soaking through my shirt. "I miss them all. So much." He took a few shallow breaths before he spoke again. "Mom.. Dad... Vincent.."

"Me too," I pulled him away a little and wiped away a few of the tears streaming down his face. "We'll make it through this. I'll be home soon then I'll work on saving up some money so I can quit SOLDIER. Please don't worry about me."

He was like this every time I left. He pictured me never coming home. Just like the rest of our family. I couldn't keep doing this to him.

"You mean it this time?" His face lightened a bit. "You'll actually work on getting out?"

I nodded. "It's what's best for us. And who knows, maybe it will help us move on. Soon you'll be done with college and we can move out of this godforsaken city."

"I like that idea," Sora nodded. "I should probably get upstairs before Roxas finds out I've been crying. He won't let me live that down for days."

"Something tells me that given the current circumstances, he wouldn't say a word," I gave him one more quick hug. "Now go upstairs and do your homework. I'll be back around midnight."

He smiled and was off to the stairs.

I grabbed my backpack and went upstairs. I picked out some clothes for tonight and shoved them into the bag. I had no plans in showing Reno how to fight; I'm sure he knew how to anyway. What I was looking for was a little human contact with someone over the age of 21. I loved Sora and Roxas, but I was pushing 30 at a rapid pace and needed a little more maturity in my life at times.

I ran down the stairs, worried I was going to get Roxas to class late. He was all ready by the door, arms crossed and tapping his foot. "You know, for someone who yells at us to get to class on time, you're late a lot."

"Pfft," I turned to find Sora at the base of the stairs. "My cell's on if you need me."

"Be good," Sora said and fell onto the couch. He really needs more friends, I thought to myself.

Once in the car, Roxas wouldn't shut up about some new guys at school. They only took night classes and didn't talk to anyone. Apparently, they were in all of Roxas' classes.

"This one, Axel I think, won't leave me alone," he seemed quite flustered by this fact. "They don't talk to anyone! But he insists on talking to me! Ugh." He slouched in the passenger seat. "I get all sorts of bad vibes from them."

"Maybe he wants you," I joked.

Roxas crossed his arms across his chest. "Not funny, Cloud," he looked out the window trying to seem upset, but then fell back into his last few thoughts. "Seriously, Cloud, you should look into them."

I raised an eyebrow to my cousin, "And just what do you think I could do?" I was in SOLDIER, but I knew nothing about weird college kids who took night classes.

"I don't know," Roxas looked out the window. "Maybe talk to your new partner...maybe he will know something."

I saw past Roxas' request. "Why are you so worried?" I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"It's just...," Roxas struggled with his words. "They remind me of something Vincent once talked about..." I could tell he was trying hard not to hurt me.

"Really?" I tried to make my voice sound more surprised than depressed. "How so?"

I saw Roxas glance at the clock, probably deciding if we had time to discuss the matters at hand. "He used to try to scare me with 'experiment stories.' I knew they were all fake. He was just trying to rattle me and Sora."

I nodded, "Sounds like something he would would do." I tried hard to pay attention and not drift away.

"This one time, he told us about a new defense he was studying," he fooled with his phone, opening and closing it, avoiding looking at me. "He said they found a way to enhance night fighting, but it had gone wrong and produced monsters that stalked the streets preying on helpless victims."

I chuckled a little. "And this is why you think these poor kids with medical conditions are a threat." I glanced away from the road long enough to see Roxas nod. "Roxas, let me assure you, there are no monsters. Vincent liked to make up stories, or glorify old ones. These guys in class are nothing to worry about." I pulled into the parking lot in front of his class. I looked at Rocas again, "You understand?"

He nodded again, "Yeah, it is kinda childish." He shrugged and grabbed his bag from the backseat. "Thanks for the ride," he said as he exited the car. "See you soon."

"Bye, Roxas," I said before he closed the door, trying not to think about the story Roxas told me, but it wasn't working. I was all ready over analyzing my cousin's brief dialouge, ripping it apart and fitting it in with my insane theories. I shook my head and started toward work.

But still, I couldn't help but think, what if some of those stories Vincent told us were real?


	3. Night

Three updates in one week? What am I? Crazy? I think so. I enjoy this plot, so much. I look forward to writing it. It's quite addictive. Plus, Sarah's breathing down my throat wanting updates like it's her job. Nevertheless, I adore this story. I hope to revise it and one day see it in print. I think big.

...Irrevocable...

_Impossible to be retracted or recalled; unable to be repealed or annulled; unchangeable; irreversible; unalterable; as an irrevocable fate..._

The sun was setting as I pulled into the parking lot.

6:45. How did I get here so quickly? Was my clock off? I parked and hurried to the lobby, assuming Reno would be somewhere in that area. I didn't really have a plan for tonight, but I knew I needed a night out. I took a seat on a leather couch, staring at the people walking past.

The people here never changed and they were all the same. All upper-middle class snobs who thought they knew more than the actual fighters behind SOLDIER. They kept us upstairs where we trained and were desensitized to their madness. The more I thought about it, the more I resented this place.

My eyes closed and I leaned my head against the cool cow hide. As they closed, my mind opened.

During my training as a third, Vincent was always around. He told me about his work. He found cures to diseases the fighters faced in the wild. On occasion, he found _other_ ways to improve our...health. Most of the time, he couldn't go into great detail about his experiments.

We ate lunch together everyday. I didn't know much about his past. He never talked much about himself. I just knew he was 21 and lived two blocks away. We would talk about music, movies, TV – normal things. I loved hearing his voice; it was infectious.

Three weeks into my training as a third and I was all ready being promoted to second. Vincent said Sephiroth admired my strength and agility. I said Sephiroth was a prick and probably just wanted to see me suffer through harder training.

The day I was promoted to second, Vincent offered to take me to dinner, to celebrate. He asked me for my address; he wanted to pick me up. I blushed as I gave him the address to my parents' house. I didn't have the money to move in to the city quite yet, I told him. He shook his head and reached across the table, brushing my hand with his fingertips as he grabbed the slip of paper with the address. He promised to be by at 6.

I didn't know what to wear. I tried on countless outfits. I figured Vincent was just being nice to me because we were friends. That thought made me pick out black dress pants, a white undershirt and a black and white button up shirt. I was about to change for the 30th time when I heard Sora call my name.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing a coat on the way. I wasn't paying attention to my steps and ran straight into Vincent's chest. He chuckled as he pushed me away, "In a hurry?"

I shook my head. My words were few and far between in his presence. My mom came from around the corner. She nodded, knowing how I felt about him before I did. I shot her a smile and he led me to his car.

The restaurant was classy, to say the least. Italian. We sat at a small table off in a corner. Private and secluded. He ordered me the best wine.

"Um, Vincent?" I questioned. "Isn't that a little, well, pricey." Not that I didn't appreciate his gifts, but a 20 glass of wine was a bit steep.

Vincent shook his head and then his eyes caught mine, pulling me in. "Cloud, there's something I have to tell you," his voice was quiet. It made me listen closer to his words.

Once he knew he had my full attention, his hand moved to the table, stretching to grab my hand. I had never felt so much from one touch. Electricity passed through my veins and I was under his spell.

"I like you, Cloud Strife," he smiled in his words. "Will you be mine?"

A hand hit the back of my head. I shook away the sudden pain and opened my eyes to see Reno standing beside the couch. "You didn't need to hit me," I said through my teeth.

"I'd like to beg to differ," Reno flashed a crooked smile. "I've been saying your name for a minute or so with no result."

"Whatever," I muttered as I stood from my seat. "I'm going to change then we'll be out of here."

Reno nodded and took my seat on the couch. I returned from the bathroom in all black. A few suits cocked an eyebrow at my appearance but they all knew better than to tell on me. I tapped Reno's shoulder, "Ready to go?" I assumed he was; he was still wearing the same outfit from this morning. Very suitable to go out in.

Reno nodded as he stood, signaling with his hand for me to lead the way. We walked through the double doors and out to the parking lot. "So," he said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The Robinhood," I said with a smile as I unlocked my door. "Good music, cheap alcohol." As if that was all it took for a good time.

He took a seat and closed his eyes, kind of leaning forward. I stared at him trying to figure out if he was OK or not. Then he suddenly sat up, grinning at me. "Sounds good," he said getting comfortable in my car.

I turned over the engine and started toward our destination. Then it dawned on me, "Um, Reno? Does it bother you if it's a gay club?" Even though I was gay, I realized I knew nothing about the man.

He shook his head, "I figured as much, you being Cloud Strife and all."

I sighed, "Don't tell me my reputation reached wherever you are from." SOLDIER tried to tell Vincent and me that we couldn't date, that it would look bad for the company. Vincent raised hell and threatened to quit. They changed the law. They couldn't afford to lose him.

Reno laughed, his disturbingly white teeth shone in the light from the streets. "I know a lot more about you than you think, and no, it wasn't hearsay exactly."

I tried to decipher his words. "What exactly do you know?"

"Enough," he answered too quickly. "Shouldn't you be trying to figure out who your new partner is?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me.

I tried not to stare; I was driving after all. "OK...So...," I struggled to find questions. Truth be told, I didn't care who Reno was or wasn't. I just needed an excuse to go out. "Do you live in the city now?"

"Yeah," he sat up and began to explain. "My family moved here when I did. My brother and...," he paused. I took note. "My cousins."

I nodded. "I live with my brother, too. Our cousin lives nearby."

"Sora and Roxas, right?"

"How did you..," this guy knew too much.

"My brother, Axel, and cousin, Riku, have class with Roxas. He's mentioned Sora to them," his voice didn't waver.

"Makes sense," I turned into the bar's parking lot. "Roxas was worried about Axel and Riku. Said they were weird," I chuckled at Roxas' misconception.

"Well, we can't go out in the daylight much, and thus, are extremely pale and not very sociable," Reno said. "I'd say we're kind of weird," he grinned.

"Wait, you said cousins. Who's the other one?" I turned off the car and looked at him, expecting an answer.

"He's about your age," Reno's face expressionless. "Maybe you two will meet soon." He quickly got out of the car. I couldn't help but feel I was missing something. I brushed it off and followed him to the bar.

I looked at the small brick building and nodded. It had been at least a year since I had stepped foot in the Robinhood.

The inside was dark and filled with people. I thought it was a bit early for such a crowd but shrugged it off. It was a Friday after all. Lights flashed and bodies swayed. I turned to look at Reno who motioned with his head to the bar. I nodded and followed.

He ordered us both a beer as we took a seat by the bar. I cracked mine open and took a swig. I promised Sora I wouldn't hurt myself. I decided to limit my alcohol consumption to three or four beers when I was out and none at home. A good compromise. "So, Reno," I motioned to the pulsating crowd, "See anything you like, or do you have someone all ready?"

"Hah, me with someone?" his laugh blended in with the music. "No, Strife, I date around, if you know what I mean." He watched me nod. "What about you?"

The question caught me off guard. No one ever asked me about my love life. Maybe he didn't know everything. "I..uh..I'm not over someone."

Reno closed his eyes and leaned forward again, the same expression on his face as was before in the car. The he opened his eyes and looked at me with a grin,"Tell me about him."

I sighed and took a long drink. "His name's Vincent. Tall, dark --"

"Let me guess, handsome?" he laughed.

"Actually, more mysterious than anything," I corrected with a sigh. "He wore a lot of red and black, probably to complement his black hair and red eyes.." I accepted I was rambling about Vincent, but Reno had asked. "He worked with me. We were going to get married until he, well, he passed away."

"Sorry, man," Reno patted my shoulder. He didn't look as sympathetic as most did when they heard my fiance has died.

I shrugged, "That's life, I guess." All of the sudden, I needed another drink.

"So, you never moved on then? No rebound?" Reno seemed like the type to not understand what death meant to a relationship.

"Nope. Just have been in Limbo for a few years. Don't think I'll date again for a long while."

"Hmm," Reno looked to the crowd. His eyes lit up. I squinted and saw a brunet guy about Reno's age eying him. "I would love to stay to chat, but I've found me some candy. Why don't you come out after that one?" he pointed to my fresh beer.

"I don't – "

"I'm coming for you in 10 minutes if you're still here," he said as he wandered away. I had to strain my ears to here the last few words.

I didn't expect Reno to be so – sociable. I turned the can slowly in my hands. I am sure I could have found someone to date by now. Hell, I could be married. No one seemed right. Only one person, and he's gone.

It had been a few years since we started dating. I was 23 at the time. We had our own house. Both our salaries were more than enough to pay the mortgage. We spent days at work and nights with each other. Life was simple, perfect.

As our three year anniversary approached, Vincent grew a tad distant. Two weeks prior, he didn't come home from work. We got off at different times. I had made dinner but he never showed. I thought the worst, but when he came home he kissed my forehead and assured me there was nothing to worry about.

Episodes of that sort happened quite frequently. He would leave the room to talk on the phone and was gone on lunch breaks. I worried the idea of a three-year relationship scared him. I tried to give him his space.

The night before our anniversary, I came home to Vincent sitting on the couch, luggage strewn about the living room. My eyes filled with tears as I walked in to the room.

"Vincent – " I was ready to plead for him to stay. I had a pretty good argument lined up in my head.

But my side was never heard.

He got off the couch and walk to me. His arms brought my body close to his and he kissed my neck. "Sorry to hide this from you. Had to make arrangements. Airline companies are horrible to work with," he separated us a bit to handed me two tickets. "They're to Rome. Happy three-year."

The next few hours flew by. We were almost late to the airport because of the"celebration." Vincent grew impatient as the minutes ticked by. I figured there was some plans he made that we were probably missing due to a storm over the Atlantic.

After settling in our room, he handed me a garment bag and told me to wear the contents. I opened the bag and put on the suit. I entered the front room and sighed, "This had better be good." He knew how much I hated dressing up.

His arms were around me in a fraction of a second, "You look beautiful, isn't that enough?"

I blushed as I heard a knock on our room's door. "Ride's here, Mr. Valentine," the voice behind the door said.

He clasped his hand around mine and lead me out of the hotel. A black limousine greeted us with open doors. He let me climb in first. Once inside, I tried to object to the amount of money he was spending, but again, my voice was never heard. He instead showered me with soft kisses, telling me how much I meant to him.

Our ride stopped at an up-scale Italian restaurant. He lead me inside to a table off to the side, secluded, private. Waiters brought us wine and appetizers without him or me having to say a word.

The night progressed slowly, and I wouldn't have wanted it anyway. Classical music played as we remembered the length of our relationship. Dessert had just been served when his face grew a bit more serious than before.

"I never thought I would meet someone as perfect as you," he said, reaching across the table to hold my hand. "Every day I spend with you is the best day of my life."

Never once letting go of my hand, he moved off his chair and knelled before me. He pulled a box out of his coat and looked into my eyes.

"Cloud, will you marry me?"

I shook my head and looked at my empty beer can, it was barely visible. Had the lights dimmed that much in 10 minutes? I crunched it in my hand and closed my eyes. "I love you, Vincent," my words were quiet, absorbed by the sound around me.

"I love you, too, Cloud Strife."

I spun my seat around and blinked hard. My eyes were lying to me. A man Vincent's age, wearing Vincent's clothes, with Vincent's hair and Voncent's eyes stood before me. I stood as my hand reached to touch his face, at the same time knowing I had either died or gone off the deep end. My left hand lightly pressed against the right side of his face. It was cold, too cold. I tried to pull my hand away, but it was stopped by the pressure of his left hand upon mine.

My eyes widened as they focused.

We had matching rings.

"Vincent," my voice whispered as my gaze lifted from my hands to his eyes, red as always. How could I ever doubt it was him? "Vincent!" my voice heightened.

"Cloud," his arms pulled me close to his chest as he feverishly kissed me neck and cheeks. His lips were cold but produced the same warm reaction that they used to. Every spot he touched felt like it was on fire.

"How, how is this possible? How are you here?" my head rolled back inviting the touch of his lips to my neck. "This can't be," I moaned.

His body grew hard and stiff as his head darted to the entrance of the club. "We have to go," he beckoned, pulling my body away from the bar.

"But, wait!" I cried. "I don't even know if it's you. This could be a trick, a dream. This – "

He spun around grasping me close to his body. Lips pressed hard against my own. My eyes closed as his lips rolled over mine.

And as quickly as the moment began, it was over.

"We don't have time, Cloud," his voice was rushed. "We have to go." He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the club.

My mind swirled as people parted to let us through. Vincent, my Vincent, was holding my arm. My Vincent had just kissed me. My Vincent was alive.

He pushed open a door that lead us to the back parking lot where a black SUV sat waiting for us to enter. He opened the door to the backseat and motioned me inside. I blinked when I saw Reno driving the car. He tipped his head and smiled as I climbed to the far side of the vehicle. A man with long, silver hair sat in the passenger's seat. He looked Sora's age.

Vincent climbed in, immediately pulling me to his lap. The SUV raced through the parking lot, heading off into the night at alarming speeds. His arms held me tightly as he whispered in my ear, "Every thing's going to be OK now. I'm never going to leave you again. I love you." He kissed my hair and smiled.

"I love you, too," the words cracked as I spoke them. Nothing made sense. I buried my head in Vincent's arm and closed my eyes.

Then his lips were against my ear again, "I'll explain later. I promise." He kissed my cheek and I turned so I could see his face. He hadn't changed except his complexion was a bit paler than before, and his arms that were holding me, they produced no heat.

"Are you OK?" I whispered.

"Depends on what version of OK we're talking about," he grinned then focused his attention on the man in the passenger's seat. "Cloud, that's Riku. Riku, this is Cloud."

"Hey," I said quietly. Riku had silver hair that fell down his back. His eyes were a startling aquamarine color and his skin was the palest of all.

"Hello," his voice was fluid. "I believe I know your cousin, Roxas."

"You do," I nodded. Riku turned around and stared out the windshield.

"Did they spot me?" Vincent said.

Reno shook his head. "We got out just in time," he glanced back. "They probably still think you're gone."

"Good," Vincent tightened his grip on me. "Think it's safe to go to Cloud's?"

"We'll drive around for about an hour then all should be clear," Riku answered. "I'm coming, too. Someone needs to keep an eye out while you fill him in."

"Sounds like a plan," Vincent focus went back to Reno. "You think you can cut off their tracking devices?"

"Piece of cake," his flipped his hand at us. "In a few hours, you'll be able to do whatever you want whenever you want with _whoever_ you want." Reno chuckled at the end of his statement.

Nothing they said made a lot of sense to me. For whatever reason, a guy I just met had to look out for Vincent and me while my partner from work had to keep whoever was looking for Vincent out of sight. I looked at Vincent with pleading eyes, "Um, should I be worried?"

He shook his head and smiled softly, "No, love. Not anymore."

Reno turned on music, I assumed to give us some privacy.

"Where have you been?" my hand touched his iced-over skin. "What happened to you..."

His hand brought mine down from his skin. "Cloud, I will tell you in time. It's a hard story. I really would love to be home to tell it," he kissed my hand before returning it to my side.

Home. The word brought comfort.

"So, you're back? For good?"

"Yes," his fingers twirled my hair before he lifted my body to his chest. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Believe me, I do." My arms wrapped around his body as tears fell from my eyes.

A long moment passed. I never wanted to move ever again.

"So, how's Sora doing?" Vincent said, still holding me to his chest.

"He's alive. Same state I've been in, basically," I pulled back to look at the eyes I hadn't seen for so long. "He'll be better the moment he sees you."

"Good good," his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. "Are you better now? You have no idea how much you worried me."

At first I tried to decipher his words, but failed. I knew he would explain in time. "I'm better," I concluded. "Much better."

His lips pressed against mine and didn't leave until we pulled into our driveway.


	4. Understanding

Woo! New chapter. This is mostly back story that is necessary for the doom that ensues in the near future. Soon, there shall be 3 pairings, including Cloud and Vincent's. Viva subplots. Enough of me rambling...

...Irrevocable...

_Impossible to be retracted or recalled; unable to be repealed or annulled; unchangeable; irreversible; unalterable; as an irrevocable fate..._

The lights were on at home. I thought it was late. It was only 9 p.m.

Vincent helped me out of the car and turned to Reno, "Are they coming?"

Reno sat quietly in the front street, typing frantically on something that appeared to be a cell phone. "No, not yet," his fingers kept moving. "If I leave now, I can make it back in time to delete the files."

I briefly turned my attention away from Vincent; it was a hard thing to do, but my Volvo was sitting in its rightful space in my driveway. I lifted my head to ask questions but Vincent shook his head.

He took my hand and motion Riku to follow with the other. Their movements were quick and I was standing on my back porch before I could stop to think. Vincent was fidgeting with something in his pocket. He pulled out a keychain. I smiled knowing he had kept the keys for so long. But as he was turning the deadbolt, another thought ran through my head.

My hand moved to his, stopping his action. "Vincent," his name rolled off my tongue. I had missed saying it. "Sora's in there, probably with Roxas. I think I should go in and explain. This will probably stop his heart."

He nodded, "But he all ready knows something is up. Axel's in there as well. He had to get Roxas here in case something happened."

I let Vincent's words roll over me. I knew he would explain when the time was right. "Still, I think it would be best if I knew before he did, so I, you know, edit. I don't want him scared." The thought of hurting my younger brother anymore made me cringe.

Vincent's hand appeared on my cheek. "Ok," he finally agreed. "But how do you intend in me getting in there without him seeing? I want to see him almost as much as I wanted to see you."

"And you will," I assured, moving my cheek deeper in to his hand. "Riku can come inside. I'll say he's Axel's friend. They can watch TV and you come through mine – I mean our – window."

"I still don't like keeping secrets from Sora," Vincent shook his head as his other hand fell from the doorknob.

"Soon," I said. "Whatever you have to say, I'm sure with be emotional enough for me. I can't comfort Sora while I'm a mess."

And his arms were around me, reminding me he was on my side all along. "OK, whatever will make this easier for the two of you," his eyes smiled. "Riku, follow Cloud. I'll be in in a second."

The silveret nodded as he turned to open the door. He was inside my kitchen when I turned to Vincent.

"I love you," my arms dove to his body. "I missed you so much."

Vincent's arms were unbelievably strong. He held me like I was about to fall off the earth. "I love you, too. Now go inside so we can be together again."

I nodded and let go, all ready feeling anxious. Not every day your dead fiance comes home.

I went inside and lead Riku to the living room. I honestly had no idea what to tell Sora. As soon as he saw me, he rushed to my side.

"Cloud!" panic was filling his voice. "Roxas came home with him," he point at Axel and scrunched his nose, "and said something was or might be wrong or something. And why didn't you call me and – " his rant was cut short once he had sight of the man beside me. I could tell by the look on Sora's face that Riku was going to be a problem.

"Sora, this is Axel's friend Riku. Riku, this is my brother, Sora," I explained with a sigh.

Riku took Sora's hand in his own and held it to his pale lips, kissing it softly. "Nice to meet you, Sora," his words were swift, seducing.

I shot Riku the darkest glare I could muster. I didn't even know Riku. I didn't know what Vincent was, but I was sure Riku was the same. Riku smirked at my reaction and let the hand fall.

"I'm OK, just a little trouble at work," I tried to sound convincing. "I need to go rest for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Sora finally turned from Riku's green eyes to mine. "Promise?" I could tell words were hard for him.

I nodded, "You'll hear the whole story."

That was my exit cue. I turned to head to the stairs, but not before glancing at the four in my living room. Riku had taken Sora's hand despite my warning and lead him to the loveseat. I didn't want to think about Sora's love interests. I had so many other things to worry about. Like if Vincent was even capable to fit through our window.

I jogged up the rest of the stairs and into my room. I opened the door and saw Vincent standing over our dresser. The lights still off. He had one of the drawers open.

"You kept everything the same," he said, pushing clothes around in the drawer. He looked up to me, "Why?"

I closed the door slowly and moved to the bed. I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes. "I..I didn't want to believe you were gone," the sudden shifting in weight told me Vincent was beside me. "I didn't get to see you body...I didn't have closure," I lifted my head to be met by Vincent's red eyes.

"So, you thought I would be coming home?" Vincent's arms pulled me down so I was laying beside him. His arms held onto me.

I placed my head against his chest. I could feel the cold emanating off of it. "I hoped you would be," I closed my eyes.

The room was quiet and cold. A late October day. The sun was setting earlier and the cold staying longer. I let the darkness take over the moment. The room was still. I listened closely. No sound. Nothing.

My head laid on his chest, over top his heart. I didn't say anything; I pushed my head closer. Still nothing. Vincent didn't have a heart beat.

Vincent's hand moved across my forehead. I adjusted myself so I could look at him.

"You. Your. Why don't you have a heart beat?" I thought I was crazy. Maybe I wasn't listening well enough.

Vincent chuckled. Not exactly the response I was expecting.

He moved me to lay beside him, propping himself up on one elbow. "I think I should tell you my story." His hand moved my head close to his. He gently kissed my lips. "Promise me you'll still love me when I'm finished."

I held my head up with my hand, mimicking his position. My other hand rested on his side. I made sure to always have contact with him. "There's nothing you could say that would change that."

He mumbled something under his breath and then began:

"You know I was working on a lot of experiments – most of which I couldn't talk to you about."

He didn't wait for understanding. His eyes were distant.

"There was this one. It was started before I was even a part of the team. Operation Night, they called it. There were rumors of a type of people outside the city who had heightened senses and could fight better at night than us. Lazard sent out operatives and captured a few of these...people."

His body shuddered at the word. I softly ran my hand up and down his side, knowing this was difficult for him.

"I was in charge of monitoring them. I was supposed to prod them and make them turn violent. I was supposed to make sure they wouldn't hurt each other on the field, only those who were against them. My friend was in charge of figuring out how to change our men into them.

"Everything was going fine. We figured out that all it took was one bite and the person infected would turn. Their heart would stop and they would cross over. They would become one of them – a vampire so to speak."

He paused and flashed his eyes to mine. The silence grew. Then it sunk in. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he silenced my words with a finger. His words continued, emotionless, monotone.

"The hard part was trying to figure out how to keep them fed, seeing as they only feasted on blood.

"Once we figured out they didn't quarrel with each other, I was sent to figure out how to keep them fed. I was also supposed to figure out if they needed to eat at all. This meant spending time talking to my experiments.

"I never talked to them before, only monitored. This is where I started talking to Reno, Axel and Riku. They had been on our hands for three years now, drinking the blood of fallen soldiers. They told me it took a lot to kill a vampire, more than just starvation.

"Me being the good scientist I was, delivered this news to Lazard. It spiked his curiosity. He wanted to know just what would kill a vampire. Our specimens wouldn't say. They insisted sunlight, stakes to the heart and garlic were only myths, but wouldn't tell us what wasn't. The vampires said telling me what would kill them would be an automatic death wish.

"Lazard grew aggravated by their lack of obedience. He ordered a few firsts to take out the oldest, Reno. "

I tried to imagine my fellow soldiers attempting to take out Reno. Sure, the guy didn't look tough, but there was something about him that freaked me out. I shuddered. Vincent pulled me into his chest.

"By this time, I had spent a few months with the three. They were real people, just a little different. I tried to tell Lazard to give me more time, but he insisted that he needed his answers.

"I talked to the firsts who were to do the job. I told them what they were up against – a 300-year-old vampire with excess amounts of strength and beyond heightened senses. I told them they would die. The three of them listened to me. They didn't want to seal their death wish.

"We worked out a plan: I would let them in the cell with Reno. They would all act like they were fighting, then one of the firsts would 'accidentally' push a button letting Riku and Axel out of their cells and into Reno's. By this time, the other firsts would be 'panicking' and open the cell and run out, leaving the door open for the three vampires to escape.

"To make the their escape more believable, I was going to stage another problem with a different experiment, so I wouldn't have to be monitoring this one so heavily.

"Everything was going to work, until Lazard added Genesis to the firsts' party the day of the fight. There wasn't time to brief. Genesis was brutal, to say the least. They weren't allowed weapons, but the force which Genesis hit – unfathomable.

"Reno had suffered many hits. He was going to be torn apart. I ran from my other experiment to help. I had to stop Genesis. I opened Riku and Axel's cells, hoping they could take Genesis.

"But Genesis snapped. The firsts tried to contain him, only to be killed in one fatal move."

He stopped speaking. I could feel his body tense. He still held me close to his chest. I longed to look into his eyes.

"I stepped in the cell, holding a powerful sedative. I just needed to inject it into Genesis' arm and he would be knocked out and not remember a thing when he came to.

"But Axel had other plans. He lunged full-force at Genesis, white teeth glistening, ready to feast. I couldn't let Genesis be killed...I just needed to inject his arm and everything would go back to normal.

"I lunged forward, hoping to at least push Genesis aside before Axel got to him. I had succeeded, to some point. I pushed Genesis out of the way and fell into Axel's teeth."

He gently pushed me off of his chest and lifted his shirt, revealing a crescent scar on his right side. My hand gravitated to the bite mark and my fingers touched the raised skin.

"The next few days were a blur. The pain...I had no idea. I never saw the changing process. Only the end result.

"I was told later by Reno that they took me out of the city. Axel started a fire and destroyed all evidence of that cell, including Genesis and the other firsts. Lazard thought we were all dead, but he still has trackers in the area using some weird detector of abnormal life. Reno's taking care of that as we speak."

The air was still. My eyes hadn't moved from the scar on Vincent's side. Slowly, my eyes made their way up Vincent's body and locked with his eyes. They were red, like usual, but they had changed. The red was more intense; it looked like blood. I gasped and pulled my hand away. My mouth stayed open and I made an attempt at forming a sentence, "You, them, you're..No." My final word was more stern than I thought my voice was capable of being at the time.

Vincent nodded. He covered my hand with his and tried to smile. "Yes, I am. Yes, they are."

Then tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying. Technically, even if Vincent's story was true, Vincent appeared to be fine, and he was here. Both attributes were more than enough for me to not be crying, but still, the silent drops of water fell onto the mattress.

"It's going to be OK," his arms felt like rock against my own. "I'm here now. I'm never leaving again."

I nodded and gave in to his touch. We laid on my bed for what seemed like hours but I was almost positive it had only been a minute before something else hit me: "This happened two years ago...So, where have you been since then?"

It was selfish to think that way; I knew it, but I needed to know why, even if he was a blood-sucking creature of the night, he hadn't at least sent me an e-mail saying he was alive.

"Away," he pulled himself away from me. "You wouldn't have wanted me."

"Are you fucking serious?" my voice was harsh and louder than necessary. "All I want is you."

Vincent shook his head and put his ice cold hand to my cheek. "Not what I mean, love. I wasn't me until a few weeks ago."

"Oh..," I looked away.

He pulled me to a sitting position on his lap so I was facing him. "Cloud...Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to see you. To touch you. To know that you and Sora were OK...But I couldn't see you," he pulled me close so my head rested on his shoulder. "I could have, would have, hurt you."

"I don't believe that."

He suddenly pushed me away, eyes growing tense. "You have to believe me. I would have hurt you. We're not..stable for the first few years. We're growing into our strength, building our tolerance."

I remained silent, not believing he would hurt me, not believing anything, really.

His hands held my shoulders securely, his eyes locking on to mine. "I could hurt you even now. I have to watch my strength, my thirst, with every movement."

I backed away a little, a reaction to his statement not my wishes. Before I could move more than an inch, his arms stopped me.

"But I won't hurt you," Vincent's cold lips felt like fire as they kissed my cheek. "I could never hurt you."

And I melted into his arms. Two years being apart, thinking he would never come home, that I was alone.. I let my emotions take hold. My lips plunged into his has my hands strung through his long, black hair.

And he reacted the same way I had. Within two breaths he laid on top of me, holding himself up with his forearms while his hands gripped my hair. He opened my mouth with his tongue and kissed with the passion I had missed so much.

Who knows how long we stayed like that, trying to make up for the two years worth of affection we had missed. It wasn't until I heard a knock on the door that I realized I was even awake. Everything about this night was dreamlike.

"Cloud, Vincent, there's news from Reno," the voice was foreign to me.

"We'll be done in a minute, Axel," Vincent replied. I shot him a look of worry. Sora couldn't see Vincent yet. He had to know. "Um, well, Cloud will be down. When he does, you and Riku should come up and we'll discuss the situation," he amended, sensing my apprehension.

"Thank you," I said between breaths, kissing his cheek.

"Any time," he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Things are about to real, if I read Axel's tone correctly. Go talk to Sora and let me know when I can come down."

He stood; I followed his lead. We reached the door and he hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to ever be away from you again," I stated as I clenched my hands into fists on his chest. "Whatever is going on, tell me I will never have to be away from you."

Vincent's hands appeared under my chin so that he could lift it and look into my eyes. "Every thing's going to be wonderful, in time, but I will never leave you for any reason ever again."

His words were filled with such certainty that I could find no hint of doubt in his voice. I reached up and kissed his lips one last time, "I should go talk to Sora."

"Yes," he kissed me again. "You should. I will see you soon, I promise."

I kissed him one last time before he opened the door. I looked down the hallway, Riku and Axel were waiting at the end. I tried to read their expressions. They both seemed emotionless. I took that as a bad sign. But yet, under all the confusion, uncertainty and despair, I felt calm. Vincent was home, for good. He was OK, to some extent. And he promised everything would be fine again in time. I nodded at the two as I headed down the stairs. I was greeted by Sora, who flung his arms around my chest. He looked worried and spatted off questions at a rapid speed. I didn't process any of them; I just held him close to my chest and stroked his hair.

"It's going to be OK, Sora," I said pulling him back and smiling into his eyes. "Vincent is home."


	5. Speak

Hello, all! Here's part five of this lovely story. And we're just getting to the action! Actually, we won't see it for a chapter or two. This one is basically here to explain what all the vampires can do, which is a lot. I mean, they are mythical creatures of the night, why not have excessive super powers? Oh, and I went with the _Twilight_ kind of vampires. You know, the vegetarian kind. Anyway, please enjoy.

Also, I finished Wrong Number. It's a short RikuSora story. Give it a read if you're bored. Only three chapters.

..Irrevocable...

_Impossible to be retracted or recalled; unable to be repealed or annulled; unchangeable; irreversible; unalterable; as an irrevocable fate..._

...Chapter 5: Speak...

Sora and Roxas took the news of Vincent's homecoming rather well.

I had kept the story short. I left out the bit about the firsts dying, and Genesis. I focused mainly on what Vincent had become. I tried to make my story as believable as possible. Though as the words fell from my lips, I could hear how ridiculous the whole situation sounded.

When I finished, I looked to my two-person audience and waited for their response. They didn't move. They didn't speak. Did they even believe me?

Roxas was the first to speak, "I told you there was something wrong with those two."

I laughed and turned my attention to Sora. His face held no expression. He was simply blinking at me.

"Wait, so Vincent's upstairs?" his words were skeptical.

"Mmhmm," I nodded and took a step closer to Sora.

"Then why are we down here?" Sora's eyes instantly filled with joy as he jumped from the couch and raced up the stairs. I held an arm out hopelessly trying to catch my brother.

"Well, time to go say 'hi' to Vincent," I shook my head. "Come on, Roxas. I'm sure this isn't something you'll want to miss."

Roxas andI took our time climbing the stairs. By the time we got to Vincent and I's room, Sora was bouncing by the door.

"Come on, Cloud! I want to see Vincent!" Sora whined.

I walked to my brother and ruffled his hair. "You know, for a 20-year-old, you sure do act like you're 15."

Sora scowled at me and pointed to the door.

I laughed at my brother and opened the door. Riku, Axel and Vincent sat on the bed. There was no emotion in their faces. I walked through the door and motioned for my cousin and brother to follow. I turned and looked skeptically at Sora's face. Before I could make out Sora's features, he was rushing to the bed, tackling Vincent in the process.

"Vincent! Cloud wasn't lying," Sora nuzzled his face into my fiance's chest. Vincent wrapped his arms around my brother.

"Good to be home," he said while looking up to me.

I smiled. It had been so long since I found something worthy of a smile, but seeing my brother happy for the first time in years was good enough for me. I took a seat on the now crowded bed next to Vincent. Sora was now sitting on Vincent's other side, a little too close to Riku than I would have liked. Roxas managed to pile onto the bed as well and we all sat in a happy silence for a few seconds until I could remember just why we were sitting here in the first place.

"So, what did Reno have to say?" I asked to whoever knew the answer.

Riku looked to Vincent wearily. Vincent nodded and Riku turned to me. "He was able to delete the files necessary for the tracking device, but Sephiroth is now on the search for you since you didn't show up to training tonight. Oh, and Lazard somehow saw Axel, or someone who looks like Axel, and now thinks we're all alive and wants to kill us."

"Oh, that's all," I muttered.

"There's more," Vincent said as he wrapped an arm around my chest. I shivered at the touch of his cold skin against my own. This would take a while to get used to. He looked me in the eyes, "They want to find you."

I nodded, "Riku said Sephiroth is looking for me. I've dealt with him before."

"No," it was Axel who spoke this time. "Lazard and his crew. They need you and will stop at nothing to find you."

"What...," I blinked and let my mouth fall open. "That doesn't make sense. I'm not anything special."

"But you are, Cloud. And they need you," Riku said in his polite, fluid voice.

I looked at all of them. They had superhuman strength, unbelievable good looks and immortality. "What could you need from someone like me?" I shook my head in disbelief.

Axel opened his mouth to speak but Vincent shot the redhead a glare. "No need worrying Cloud right now. He's been through enough," Vincent's words were harsh and cut through the tension. He turned to me. "Don't worry about it. Not right now. Trust me."

I nodded. It was all I could do. I trusted Vincent with my life, my soul.

"Just be happy Vincent's home," Sora said. I forgot Sora and Roxas were in the room for a few minutes. I immediately smiled at my brother and shifted my attention to Roxas. He was leaning his head on Axel's shoulder. My cousin looked exhausted. I thought he didn't like Axel? I chuckled. Things could be worse, I thought.

"Reno says we need to leave, now," Riku was already standing with Sora by his side. They were holding hands. I hoped the reason was so Riku could bring Sora to his feet easier, but the dreamy-eyed look on Sora's face made me think otherwise.

Vincent closed his eyes for a second. His expression went blank. "Yes. Now," he nodded in agreement.

Before I could interject, we were all moving down the stairs and out the door. Vincent hurried me into the middle row in the SUV, while Axel and Roxas went up front and Riku and Sora went in the back. I felt uneasy not being able to see my brother and Riku. I shook my head. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"How are you talking with Reno?" It made no sense to me. None of them carried cell phones and yet they had heard from Reno.

"Easy," Axel turned his head from the road for a moment to look at me. "We can hear each other."

"Through thoughts?" Sora questioned from the back seat. "So, you guys can read each other's minds?"

"Not exactly, Sora," Vincent's hand was playing with one of my soft spikes as he spoke. "When we want to, we can communicate through thoughts, but the thoughts have to be directed at one of us. So, in other words, we can't read each other's thoughts unless we consent to doing so."

"Makes sense," Roxas mumbled from the front seat. "You guys can live forever, be beautiful and kick ass. Why not add in a little telepathy for kicks?" Envy was radiating in his voice.

"There are downsides to all this," Vincent said, now holding me to his chest. "With great power come great downfalls."

"Enlighten me," Roxas muttered under his breath.

I could see Vincent open his mouth to speak. I didn't want to hear the downside. Not right now. Ignorance was bliss, right? "Enough, Roxas," my voice was stern. "Where in the hell are we going?"

"To get back up," Axel turned to flash a grin.

"Just rest, Cloud," Vincent whispered into my ear. "Sora and Roxas will be safe. It's going to be a long ride and an even longer next couple of days. You need your rest." Vincent turned his attention to glare in silence at the driver's seat.

Just then, the radio turned on. It wasn't loud, just enough noise to drown out Vincent's voice from everyone else's ears but my own.

"I don't want to sleep," I whispered back. "You just returned. I don't want to miss anything."

"I'm not going anywhere," his lips kissed my cheeks and forehead. "I already promised you that. Besides, we need you to be strong. So rest, please, for me?"

"Fine," I gave in, closing my eyes. They felt heavier than before. I felt Vincent's lips brush against my own and then I was asleep. The first real sleep in two years.

When my eyes finally opened it, I could see the sun appearing over the horizon. I tried to stretch but realized Vincent was still attached to me, and awake for that matter.

Vincent's hand cupped my cheek. He brought my face in and kissed my lips quickly. "Good morning."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked quietly, not sure who was still sleeping.

"Five or six hours," he said as I tried to move to a sitting position.

"Did you sleep at all?" Vincent appeared to be in the same position as he was when I fell asleep.

Vincent chuckled. "There's still so much you don't know," his arms pulled me to his chest. "No, Cloud, we don't sleep."

"'Course not," I yawned. Nothing Vincent said at this point could phase me, I'd heard it all. "How much longer?"

"About an hour or two."

The sleep had done me well. I finally was able to put my head around my current situation. Vincent, Riku, Axel and Reno were vampires. Vincent was the youngest and until recently very violent. I was now on a long trip to an unknown destination to get back up. There were only a few things that didn't add up.

"Hey, should I call Sephiroth? Let him know where I am?" That was the first of two problems. Sephiroth had always been on my ass about work. He probably wouldn't let up the search for me easily.

"What would you tell him that could possibly explain you, Sora, Roxas and Reno disappearing?" Vincent cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Well," I paused to think. "I could tell him that my grandma's sick so I took the family to go see her. She lives across the country in a small town so I doubt he would look her up. As for Reno..."

"He came with you and you're training him from there?" Vincent suggested.

"It is feasible. I don't know if Sephiroth will buy it, but it's better than nothing," I sighed and took out my cell phone. I calmed my nerves and produced the biggest sob story I could think of. I made sure to remind him of my parents' deaths and how I had my brother with me. After a few minutes I closed the phone. "Well, I don't know how well he bought it, but we at least have a few days before he's going to do anything, I think."

Vincent nodded and pulled me into his lap. "You should rest some more. It's going to be a long couple of days."

"Nope," I turned my head in his lap so I could look at his face. "I have another question." I looked to Vincent. He nodded. "If Reno was part of the experiment, how is working there now?"

"I thought you would catch that," Vincent's hands played with my hair. "Reno's different from the rest of us. He's older and is actually pretty intelligent."

"How so?" I pictured the reno from the previous night flirting with everything in sight, not a scholar.

Vincent took a deep breath in. It made me wonder if he really needed to breathe. "Well, he is smart. He figured out that certain materials and substances affect the detectors. The clothing he wears is made of a special cloth that hides his identity. Also, the cologne we all wear messes with the signals. But, really, there's more than that. Reno can manipulate people's memories."

"What?" I blinked.

"Another experiment," Vincent sighed. "Only two people were involved. Reno and a girl named Namine. She lives with us, as well."

"So, I was partnered with a guy who could change what I remembered?" I stopped speaking and ran through my memories. Nothing seemed off but how was I supposed to know?

"He doesn't do it that often, just when it's necessary. And he can always put the memories back in place later on," Vincent explained. "Reno's a good guy. We're lucky to have him."

I looked at Vincent's face. I could see he admired Reno. I traced my few memories of the redhead. He didn't seem like much to admire to me, but I could trust Vincent's judge in character. But me being me, I saw another crack in Vincent's explanation. "So why can't Reno just erase the memories of Lazard and the others who are after you guys?"

"Well, he could change Lazard's memories since he's met Lazard, but Reno hasn't met everyone who knows about us. We don't even know who all knows. It would raise suspicions if Reno changed a few people's memories and then others still remembered us."

Vincent's explanation made sense. Everything he had told me in the past 24 hours made sense. I didn't understand how. How could vampires, mind readers and memory changers logically make sense to me? Then again, there was a lot to Shinra I didn't understand. I was only a part of SOLDIER, the research half of the company was still a myth to me.

We sat in silence for a while and I was lost in my own thoughts. Had I worked for Shinra for upward of six years and not known anything? I knew there was more to the company, but I didn't know it involved ruining lives and changing genetic makeup. I shuddered. If they were capable of creating people who changed memories, what else were the scientists at Shinra capable of?

Before I could create any real theories, I felt the speed of at which we were traveling decrease. Vincent let me sit up and I looked through the tinted windows. I had seen this forest before, but there was no logical way we could have traveled this far in six or seven short hours. I swung my upper body from left to right, trying to crack my back, when I got a look at the speedometer.

"Holy shit! Ninety miles an hour?! And that's with us slowing down?!" I gasped. That could explain how we got to the forest surrounding Luca so quickly. "How fast were we going? We could have wrecked and died." Panic was filling my voice.

"You were safe," I deciphered the voice as Riku's. He spoke with a level tone. "Really, Cloud, you're in a car full of vampires and obsessing over how fast we're going?"

I scratched my head out of confusion. My worries were in the wrong place, weren't they? I shook my head. "I trust you guys, I think. But I don't trust Axel's driving."

"Cloud," one of Vincent's arms wrapped protectively around my shoulder. "There is no reason to worry. Axel's been driving since cars were invented. You'll be fine."

"Yeah," Axel turned from the road. A new wave of apprehension swam over me. "Nothing to worry about."

"I would prefer if you would turn around," I said through gritted teeth. Axel did turn around and I leaned back and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "So, we're going to Luca, then?"

"Yes. That's where a large number of us hide out. Where I've lived for the past two years," Vincent explained.

"But, I was supposed to come here on a mission in a week," I shook my head with disbelief. "They were only sending first, something about and uprising and oh!" something finally clicked in the back of my head. "The vampires were the uprising."

Vincent nodded. "We've been planning on destroying Shinra for years. Since before Reno, Axel and Riku were taken. But, it appears they've caught on to our headquarters ahead of schedule."

Just then I felt the car turn a hard left, the opposite direction of Luca. I scanned my memory trying to figure out where we were heading to, but I couldn't remember any establishments west of the small city. "If you live in Luca, then why are we heading the opposite direction?"

"I told you," Axel spoke from the driver's seat once more. "We need back up."

Still not understanding, I continued to look out the window. The sun was fully above the horizon now. I could see the trees passing by the window and the occasional small house mixed in. I calculated in my head how far Luca was from back home. About a day or so's drive and a few days' hike. For the past two years, Vincent had been about a three-days' journey from my house. I grimaced. He was so close to me this whole time.

"Something wrong, Cloud?" Vincent's velvet voice asked.

I then noticed that Vincent hadn't taken his breathtaking red eyes off of me as I made this realization. "Just trying to accept the fact that you were so close to me this whole time, that's all."

"Cloud," Vincent began kissing my cheek and trailed his kisses to my neck. "Even though I was physically close to you, mentally, I was light years away."

"You keep saying it was for the best, you not seeing me, butt I would like to know how me becoming a recluse and hurting for two years was worth it. Even if you were dangerous, I think I would have been able to take care of myself," I knew I was rambling. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I didn't care at that point.

"When we're first bitten, we're dangerous," Vincent's voice turned from tender to informative. "We only think about blood, and how we're going to get it. Nothing else matters. We kill. We steal. We're the very opposite of human."

"Still, I could have just seen you. It's all I needed. Just to know you were alive somewhere."

"No, you couldn't have," Vincent's voice was stern. I could sense anger building up. I backed off toward the other side of the car a little. "Cloud, please understand me when I say that I would have killed you, not because I didn't love you, but because I wasn't me. I was a blood-thirsty creature who needed to be restrained for my own good. I had Reno find you the moment I felt safe enough to hold you in my arms again."

"So, you're okay now?" I wondered, inching back into his arms.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," his arms pulled me the rest of the way until our bodies were touching again. "I am always thirsty, but I can restrain myself, especially if it means I get to hold you again."

"That's good, then, because now that I have you back, I don't think I'm ever going to let go," I smiled, looking into his eyes. They were a shade darker than last night. Still a beautiful red, but a tad more toward maroon.

He chuckled as I continued my inspection. "Everyday I go without drinking they get darker. When they turn black I'm the most lethal. But don't worry, we're hunting tomorrow."

"Hunting?" the word sounded so primitive. Is that what they called drinking humans' blood? I never stopped to think about that part of Vincent's new existence. I could feel my skin begin to crawl.

"Yes. Hunting. It's exactly as it sounds," Vincent paused to look in my eyes. "Those of us who live in Luca and its outskirts don't drink the blood of humans. We hunt animals instead. There are about one hundred and fifty with our similar eating habits that we know about."

I let out a sigh. "Well, that will help me sleep at night. I had worried you were going around killing people at random."

"No, no, no, Cloud," he kissed my hair. "There is nothing random about our killing."

Before I could catch the meaning behind Vincent's words, Axel's voice filled the car.

"Okay, everyone, time to wake up," he poked Roxas's shoulder. "We're here."

I looked out the window and was taken back by a large white mansion. Why was such an excessive built in the middle of the forest? Just then, Vincent was ushering me out of the car. I looked around. I was positive the sun was out, but the dense forest that surrounded us was trying to convince me otherwise. I stumbled out of the car and into Vincent's arms. He held me to his chest and smiled.

"Hello,guests," an unfamiliar voice greeted from behind me. I turned to see a man dressed in all white. "My name is Rufus. Welcome to my home."


	6. Plan A

This is the shortest chapter of all time. I apologize. But The next chapter is going to be explaining the mission and then going into training. Also I'm planning on expanding Riku and Sora's relationship. Anyway, enjoy this lovely chapter where Rufu crushes Cloud's world xP

..Irrevocable...

_Impossible to be retracted or recalled; unable to be repealed or annulled; unchangeable; irreversible; unalterable; as an irrevocable fate..._

...Chapter 6: Plan A...

I wondered why I had never seen this mansion before in my life.

I stood in the middle of an open room with extremely high ceilings. People walked in and out of the foyer, not paying any attention to us. I clung to Vincent's side. I knew there was no harm here, but I still felt uneasy.

"This is the place where all of Shinra's experiments come when the corporation gives up on them," Rufus explained while his hand gestured to the people wondering around the room. "Right now I have 60 residents in my home, not to mention those that live in the cabins in the surrounding forest. All-in-all we have about 280 or so visitors."

I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped. I knew Shinra conducted experiments. I didn't realize they were on people. It made sense, though. Shinra had to keep us strong some how. My eyes squinted and looked over those who were walking past. They didn't look any different, sure some were muscular, but that was to be excepted.

"Cloud," Rufus said.

"Sorry," my head shot back up to meet Rufus' gaze.

"No, no, don't apologize," he smiled warmly. "Most of my visitors have more than just physical strength. This must all be a shock to you. Haven't you been in SOLDIER for years?" As I nodded a man walking past us turned and glared. Rufus smiled at them and spoke, "He's no concern. As you were." The man muttered something under his breath and walked off in the opposite direction.

I blinked and looked to Vincent. He shook his head and mouthed, "Don't worry." I looked back to Rufus.

"Don't worry about them. They're just not used to having people from SOLDIER around," Rufus began walking toward the end of the foyer. "Axel, Riku, why don't you show Roxas and Sora to their rooms while I speak with Reno, Vincent and Cloud?"

I looked nervously at my younger brother. I had to remind myself that Riku was trustworthy and that, despite how Sora acted, he was 20 years old. He was quite able to take care of himself. I sighed and waved at Sora, who took Riku's hand before leaving the room. Roxas smiled at me before following suit.

"I think it might be best to take this conversation elsewhere," Reno said quietly, eying those who had stopped to stare. I didn't notice, but we had quite the crowd growing around us.

Rufus nodded, "Follow me." Rufus waved us to the stairs.

Vincent's arm moved from my back to my side. He took my hand and started walking behind Rufus.

"Are we staying here, then?" I asked quietly as we started to climb up stairs. I still couldn't calm my nerves. I could feel my body shake as I walked.

"For a few weeks," Vincent nodded. "You can stay inn my room. Roxas and Sora will have a room down the hall from us." He brought me in for a brief hug. "Stop worrying. Every thing's going to be ok. We're safe here."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I had to trust Vincent. I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't leave his side, not now, not ever.

I took a look around. The hall I was being led down didn't appear to have an ending. There were random pieces of Gothic art strewn on the walls. The art didn't match the otherwise bleak appearance of the mansion. Identical doors were on either side of me – names posted on each door. Some doors said nothing. I assumed those were spare room. Suddenly, we were turning into on of the nameless rooms.

The room was plain; only a table and some chairs filled the room. There was a window, but the shades were drawn shut. I guessed this was one of the rooms saved for meetings. Rufus took a seat at the head of the table, Reno on the right and Vincent on the left. I sat next to Vincent.

I tried my hardest not to stare at Rufus, but he was covered. I mean completely covered with clothing, and what wasn't covered in clothing, was covered in bandages. I closed my eyes and looked away, waiting from someone who wasn't me to speak.

Rufus noticed my staring but didn't say anything. "So, Vincent, have you told Cloud about what's going on?"

"Haven't had the time," Vincent answered with a small shrug. "He already knows about SOLDIER invading Luca next week. He was supposed to be on that trip. We worked it out, though."

"I see," Rufus looked from Vincent to me. "So, what do you think of my home?"

"It's impressive," I responded. "I had no idea any of this was out here."

"You shouldn't have," Rufus nodded. "Whenever Shinra has operations in Luca, they bypass this area and go around. We have a treaty with Shrina. A sort of 'Don't go near us and we won't tell' agreement."

"I see," I nodded. It made sense. I'd been to Luca at least four times since I started with SOLDIER, but we had only come so far by car. The rest of the way we would hike. I didn't know the roads went back this far.

"Unfortunately, that agreement is about to be breeched," Reno butted in.

I turned to my partner and rose my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Reno rolled his eyes and leaned forward on the table. "The Luca operation," Reno said. "We you not listening at all during Sephiroth's briefing?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" I said with a small laugh. I noticed the glares coming at me from around the table and put on a serious face. It was obviously not the time to joke.

"Cloud," Rufus addressed me. "SOLDIER is to destroy Luca and all its surroundings."

"What? Here, too?" I mentally smacked myself for not paying attention. "But why?"

Vincent grabbed my hand beneath the table and gave it a squeeze. "Because they're finally realizing how strong we've become," Vincent said, smiling.

I blinked, not entirely sure what else I was supposed to do. "But, they're only sending a few firsts..," my voice trailed off. "How do they except us to take out Luca _and_ all of you."

"No, that's just what they told you," Rufus explained. He handed over a folder I didn't notice was on the table when I entered the room. I took it and opened it. Inside were lists and pictures of operatives I'd never met. "These are the people who are also attacking Luca. They're arriving a few days after the firsts fail."

I nodded and then my eyes flew open. "Fail? Wait..," I looked up at Vincent. I didn't want my friends, my coworkers to fail. And more importantly, Sephiroth had wanted me to fail. That realization stung.

"It's all a part of Lazzard's plan to cover up his mistakes," Reno studied my face. "Sephiroth knows nothing about the second wave of operatives." It was like he could read my mind. I knew he couldn't but the action sent a shudder through my spine.

"Lazzard wants the firsts to go to Luca and to attack their troops. Once the Lucians see how strong the firsts are, Lazzard hopes they will call to us for help. Then we'll come in and finish off the firsts, thus making these guys necessary," Rufus finished, pointing to the folder. My eyes glazed over the names once more.

I looked down at the manila folder in my hand. I didn't want to look anywhere else. Everything I had given to Shrina. To SOLDIER. I could feel angry tears build up in the corners of my eyes. "After all these years, and I'm just a pawn," I said, still looking down. A hot tear dripped onto the folder. I brushed it away quickly, but not quick enough.

"I wasn't going to let them use you," Vincent reassured, squeezing my hand. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "And we're not going to let them use the rest of the firsts."

"How?" I questioned quietly, still distraught.

"That's part of the reason you're here, Cloud Strife," Rufus said. "We need you to try to convince the Lucian generals that Shinra is coming and to ask for back up from surrounding cities. It would be pleasant if we could avoid battle altogether, but that would involve getting to the firsts before they arrive in Luca."

"Even if we could do that," I took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of myself, "we wouldn't be in the clear. Lazzard won't stop until all of you are gone."

"Cloud's right," Rufus nodded and passed more folders to us. "I've contrived a plan. While the firsts are attacking Luca, we will send some of our more gifted residents to Shinra. I could explain it all, but that would take too much time. Please read over the material and we'll meet again after dinner." Rufus stood, his expression suddenly pleasant. "Until then, please, enjoy my home." I didn't understand how this man could smile when his home was on the brink of destruction.

Reno, Vincent and I stood. Reno and Vincent went to leave the room so I followed, clutching the folder in my hand.

"Cloud," Rufus called, still sitting at the head of the table. "May I have a moment alone with you?"

"I'll wait in the hall," Vincent said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. Vincent didn't look distressed by Rufus' request. He looked calm. I'm sure I didn't.

I nodded and faked a smile to Vincent. I walked back over to the table and took my seat. I tried to appear to be all right, even though I could feel myself trembling.

"How much pull do you have with SOLDIER?" Rufus asked in an even tone.

I thought about the question. Sephiroth always said I was a good fighter. I was sent on the most dangerous missions, but did that mean I had a say on what went on in Shinra? "I don't know," I finally answered with a shrug.

"I haven't told Vincent about this part, so let's keep it between us," Rufus smiled. "I was wondering if you would be willing to return to SOLDIER at the end of the week and pretend to go through with the mission?"

Did Rufus seriously want me to go and pretend to kill his soldiers? "I don't quite understand," I said with a puzzled look.

"If it is at all possible, it would be very beneficial to our plan if you could try to take over as head of the Luca mission. This was we could plant a device on you and know what is going on. Maybe you could even convince the firsts to not attack," Rufus explained. He looked quite serious, yet I could see that his nerves were about shot. Shinra was trying to destroy his home and friends after all.

"I don't know who's in charge, but if I get back by Friday it would leave me a day and a half to sort through things," I paused. "But I don't know yet. I know you helped Vincent. I am very thankful for that. But I would like to spend some time reviewing this plan before I agree to anything." Rufus had basically told me my life with SOLDIER was a lie.

"Of course. Take your time," he smiled back at me. "Dinner's at 6. See you then." And Rufus lowered his head to his paperwork.

My talk with Rufus was obviously over although I had so many questions running through my head. I hoped I could get some of the answers. It appeared that I would be searching for those on my own. I sighed a little and nodded. I stood and walked toward the door.

Vincent was leaning against a wall outside the door when I exited the room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. I could tell he was worrying although I wasn't sure what about. Rufus had helped Vincent. Should I be worrying? My mind spun.

"Yeah. Can't really talk about it," I sighed again. "So, where's our room?"

Vincent smiled. I was glad I could cause him to smile. He took my hand and pulled me further down the hall to a room with our names on the door. I could tell that my talk with Rufus was now at the back of his mind. He pointed across the hall, "Roxas and Sora are staying there. Riku and Axel over there and Reno's at the end of the hall."

"Riku's room is right next to Sora's?" I winced. I shouldn't worry. I knew that.

Vincent shook his head with a small laugh. "Sora's 20 and Riku's a good guy. A tad older than Sora, but believe me, he's nothing to worry about," Vincent pulled me in to a hug before opening our door.

"How much is a tad older?" I wondered out loud as I entered the room. Our room looked surprisingly like our room back at our house. I figured Vincent had done this on purpose.

"Oh, about 100 years or so," Vincent's smirked. "But seriously, Riku will not try anything too drastic with Sora, too dangerous." He sat down on the bed and placed his folder on the night stand. He patted the space next to him.

I took a seat and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt comfortable with Vincent. Ever since we started dating so long ago, I could tear down my walls and be whoever I felt like around him. And now I could feel myself being needy and nervous. He wrapped an arm around around my side.

"You're worried about the mission, aren't you?" he asked, stroking my shoulder.

"Yes," I nodded. I didn't know if I should go back to Shinra. If they questioned me too hard I'm sure they would get some small amount of information which could lead them here. I couldn't stand it if Vincent was taken away from me. Again. And all these people...they were only pawns used by Shinra. If I was the reason they were hurt...

"You'll be safe here," Vincent said with a smile. "I can make up a fake report saying your grandmother died and you won't even have to fight."

For a second I considered taking his offer. I could hide here and let every one else fight the battle for once. But that wasn't how I was raised. "I can't do that. As much as I would like to, I can't," I sighed.

"I know. But it was nice to dream," he sighed as well. "You look rather worn out," he pointed at my now rather limp spiked hair and crumpled clothing.

"Well, I did sleep in a car for five hours," I reminded. My spin had been reminding me all day.

"You could rest for a while. It's only just past 10 a.m.," he let go of me and laid down on the bed.

"Shouldn't we read that report? And what will you do while I sleep?" I remained seated.

"The report can wait a few hours," Vincent smiled and pulled at my hand. "And I would watch you sleep, of course."

I rolled my eyes. He really wanted me to lay down... I laid beside my fiancé. His arms pulled me against his chest. "I guess I could use a nap," I leaned my chin up to kiss Vincent's lips chastely.

"Mhm," Vincent hummed.

I felt my eye lids becoming heavier with every blink. I knew I needed sleep. But I didn't want to sleep. Vincent's cool breath tickled at my nose, reminding me that Vincent was still here. But he was different. I didn't care if he was different. He could be a witch, a zombie or a ghost and I would still love my Vincent. Still, my head continued to analyze everything.

"Something wrong?" Vincent asked. "You've been quiet for a while."

"I thought you were letting me nap," I teased, opening my eyes. He was studying my face.

"You seemed uneasy," he pointed out. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath in, kind of hating how easily he had always been able to read my expressions. "it's just," I looked to his eyes. They were the same red as always. "How different are you? I mean, now that you're a vampire."

Vincent's eyes widened. "Not very," his expression softened. "Besides me being practically invincible and all that, I'm still the same. Why do you ask?"

A flood of memories took over. I closed my eyes for a moment. I remembered how we were supposed to be married by now. A tinge of pain attacked my heart. "Will you still be able to marry me?"

Vincent laughed a little. Then he looked down to see my still worried face. He took my left hand and kissed my ring finger. "Nothing could stop me from marrying you. Not even me being the living dead."

I smiled softly. I could feel my heart swell. "Then we can get married after all this Shinra business is over with?"

"Of course," Vincent kissed my lips.

My mind went fuzzy for a moment. I loved kissing him. But then another harsh realization kicked in. I broke the kiss. "You're going to live forever and I'm not."

Vincent paused. "We'll fix that." I tried to read his expression and failed hard. There was something behind those eyes that I just couldn't understand.

I didn't feel like upsetting myself any more than I had already. At least I knew Vincent was still planning on marrying me. I could figure out this fixing he was talking about later. I instead nuzzled against Vincent's chest and lightly kissed his neck.

"Doesn't seem like you're up for just napping," Vincent smirked and rolled so he had me pinned to the mattress.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," I asked, mostly trying to convince myself. Vincent's lips were already making their way across my jawline and down my neck.

"I disagree," Vincent said, moving his lips to trace my own. "It's been too long since I've had you."

"But...," his kisses were fogging my head. It had been years. Quite literally. "Sora and Roxas are across the hall...," I reasoned.

"These walls are thick," Vincent's lips pulled at the skin on my collar bone. "Don't tell me you don't want me anymore."

"It's not that," I couldn't help it. A small moan escaped.

Vincent snickered and his hand moved down my chest to my waist. "It appears you do," he smiled and looked in to my eyes. "Trust me, we're safe here."

I knew Vincent didn't lie. The more I looked into Vincent's eyes, the weaker I was becoming. I could feel my body warm just from looking into his eyes, and yet cool as his body laid upon my own. I wrapped my arms around Vincent's neck and brought my lips to his, hoping he understood.

His hands moved up my sides, sliding my shirt up in the process. Vincent manage to remove his shirt and toss it aside. His bare chest pressed against my own. I gasped at how cold, yet comforting, it felt to have Vincent so close to me. My hands tangled in Vincent's hair and my lips eagerly attacked his.

"Cloud...," Vincent whispered as one of his hands grazed my chest and stomach. The hand came to rest on my waistband. "I love you," he breathed in to my ear.

"I love you, too," I said through gasps of air, pulling Vincent down on top of me.


End file.
